


Outside Perspectives

by StarlightTigress



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightTigress/pseuds/StarlightTigress
Summary: As Po and Tigress' relationship grew, their friends and family take note on how it had developed over time.
Relationships: Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Outside Perspectives

Like many at the Jade Palace, including the other Furious Five Masters, Crane didn't care for Po when he first became the Dragon Warrior. If anyone seemed fitting to take the mantle of Dragon Warrior, it was assumed that it would be one of the Furious Five. He hoped it would be him, but he knew that Tigress was the most likely out of anyone. She had trained all her life for the prestigious title. For it to get ripped out of her paws at the last moment felt unfair - not only to her but to the others as well.

So in response to such a disappointment, they had ridiculed and belittled Po and his efforts. Looking back, he could see how hard Po was trying to get better at Kung Fu and even tried to be as kind and considerate as he could to the rest of them. It never dawned on Crane, or any of the others, just how much pressure Po was under from his sudden rise to such a position. After getting to know Po a little bit, he realized his judgement of him had been poor. Sure, Po might be a bit excessive in his enthusiasm or he may act childish sometimes. Even so, he was respectful to all of them and tried his best to raise everyone's spirits with food and jokes. When he proved that he really was the Dragon Warrior when he defeated Tai Lung, he had earned everyone's respect - Tigress included.

Even with accomplishing something as amazing as earning Tigress' respect, after all of the animosity towards Po, Crane was still quite surprised with just how quick Po and Tigress' friendship had grown.

At the start, it seemed Tigress was trying to avoid Po as much as she could. Everyone had come to the conclusion that she must've felt guilty about her behavior towards him. They all had as well and even apologized to him shortly after, realizing just how mean spirited they had been to him. Po had accepted them and even brushed it off as not a big deal, saying that he had heard worse from others growing up. If anything, that just made them feel more guilt about their actions. The only one who hadn't apologized yet was Tigress, and the rest of the Furious Five figured she never would. Tigress could put her pride aside to apologize, but not always and not often, and this seemed to be one of those times when she couldn't.

Within a month of defeating Tai Lung, however, Po and Tigress began spending more time together. Whether it was to show Po how to do a technique properly or if it was to show Tigress how many dumplings he could put in his mouth, they began to actually become friends.

Crane first noticed it happening after Po had asked Tigress where to put his hanging scroll of the Furious Five a couple weeks after Tai Lung's defeat.

Po's room was across from Tigress' and right next to Crane's. Crane had gone to his room to relax after training and practice his calligraphy. After a while, he had heard Po's heavy footsteps go to his room. Soon he heard nails going into the wooden beams and Po muttering to himself about where to put a scroll.

 _Ah_ , Crane thought, _he's putting up some hanging scrolls_. Before training started earlier, he heard Po mentioning going to his dad's home afterwards to grab some of his stuff to decorate with. Crane went back to focusing on the work in front of him and soon forgot that Po was even there.

Right as he was doing a downward stroke was when he heard them. When the walls to rooms were paper thin, it's difficult not to overhear conversations one room over.

"Oh, Tigress! I need your opinion on something," Po had asked, not only grabbing Tigress' attention but Crane's as well.

"What do you need?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know where to put this hanging scroll of you guys. Would here look best? Or here?" He said. Crane could hear the wood under Po's feet creak with his movement. It sounded as though there were still a few loose floorboards that needed tending to but it seemed Po didn't mind. Crane knew he shouldn't be listening in, but he wondered just how well they would get along, especially without the others. Tigress may respect Po now, but it doesn't mean that they were suddenly best friends.

"Po, I'm not quite sure I'm the most. . . qualified person to decide where your hanging scroll will look best," Tigress confessed. Crane knew she wasn't either. Though Tigress was an exceptional Kung Fu master, decorating a room wasn't really her strong suit. "Have you asked Viper?"

Po groaned, "No, she's with Monkey trying to figure out a combo move in the training hall. I just can't decide where to put it." Po must've looked upset with his indecision because he heard Tigress sigh.

After a moment of, what Crane could only assume was contemplation, Tigress responded, "How about here? It's between the two places you were considering."

Crane heard the wheeze of an excited Po, "Oh, yes! That's perfect! Thanks, Tigress!" Crane heard Po take a few steps and heard him hang the scroll up. More footsteps and Po exclaimed, "Oh-ho ho! It looks awesome there!"

Tigress let out a small laugh at Po's over exuberance, surprising Crane. Po had actually gotten her to laugh, though he didn't mean to.

"I see you were able to decide where to put the others," Tigress commented. Crane hadn't seen Po's room yet. Since Po had been in there for a long time, he must've had quite a bit.

"Yeah, this actually isn't all of my stuff. I figured I'd leave my things in my old room at my dad's and just bring the extra scrolls I had here. There isn't enough room for all of it." Tigress must've been making the same astonished face that Crane had since he heard Po pipe up, "Yeah, it's a lot."

After a moment of silence, Crane had thought Tigress might've left his room and started continuing his work, dipping his brush into the ink. Suddenly, he heard her speak up, "Do you have a favorite?"

"A favorite. . ? Oh!" Po seemed to understand what Tigress was asking him, though Crane wasn't sure as he gingerly made a curving line on the paper. Po's voice got nervous, "Well, um. . . Don't tell the others, they're all super cool and awesome and amazing Kung Fu masters. But. . . You're my favorite of the Five."

At hearing this, Crane's brush stroke jolted to the side, ruining his work. He couldn't believe it. Tigress was his favorite? And she had been one of the meanest ones towards him when he first joined, only second to Master Shifu. Po being a fan of the Furious Five had been brought up a few days ago while he was making dinner for everyone. Mantis had even asked who his favorite of the Furious Five was and he evaded the question, saying that he didn't have one. It seemed like a lie at the time, but now Crane knew it was. Had Tigress really been that curious to know who Po's favorite of the Five was?

After a moment, Tigress responded. "I meant the scrolls, Po." Crane slumped his head low. So that was what she meant.

"Oh. . . Uh. . . I thought. . ," Po paused, "It'd probably be that one." Po sounded awkward properly answering her question. Crane shook his head. He really shouldn't be listening. He ought to head out now and just pretend he had been taking a short nap instead of overhearing his friends' conversation.

"I'm your favorite of the Furious Five?" Tigress asked after a moment of awkward tension. Her voice sounded hesitant, as if not believing Po.

"Well, I mean, yeah. Seeing you fight was what made me fall in love with Kung Fu in the first place," Po replied. He sounded so honest and genuine that even Crane was speechless at his honesty. After all the hostility Tigress had shown him when he was first chosen as the Dragon Warrior, she was still his favorite. It was oddly sweet, in a way.

"Po, I. . . About when you first became the Dragon Warrior, I wanted to say. . ," Tigress tried to speak, as if looking for the right words. Crane had fully forgotten about his calligraphy and about leaving the room. He was now invested in eavesdropping. Tigress was going to apologize. She didn't do that very often. If she felt she was in the wrong but couldn't admit it because of her pride, she may do something for the person to make amends. She did her best to never let herself be vulnerable.

Yet here she was about to apologize to Po.

"Oh, yeah, that was intense, huh? I mean, everything felt so hectic, but the training was awesome and getting to know you guys was the best!" Po said. Crane was slightly confused. Did he not realize that Tigress was trying to say sorry to him?

Apparently, Crane wasn't the only one who thought Po didn't understand what she was trying to say. "Yes, it was intense. Some things may have been. . . too much." Crane heard Tigress sigh and take a deep breath. "Po, for my behavior before, I'm-."

"You know, Tigress, I think we should get something to eat. After getting my room just the way I want it, I'm starved. Want me to make some of my dad's Secret Ingredient Soup?" Po interrupted.

 _What?_ Crane thought.

". . . What?" Tigress spoke his thought aloud. What was Po doing? She's trying to tell him she's sorry.

"Come on, as thanks for helping me out," Po stated, as if nothing else had been said.

"That would be nice, yes," Tigress slowly said. "Thank you. But Po, I want to say I'm-," Tigress tried again but was interrupted a second time.

"Cool, let's go! Before Monkey gets to the kitchen to find that all of his cookies, uh, mysteriously vanished recently, possibly late last night," Po laughed nervously and Crane could hear movement go towards the entrance of Po's room.

"Po, stop," Tigress spoke with a slight growl. The footsteps ceased. "I'm being serious. I just want to say that I'm -."

"Tigress, let's just get something to eat," Po said, though his voice held a softness that surprised Crane. "You don't need to be serious all the time. So don't sweat the small stuff, alright? I know I'm not." Crane realized what Po was doing. He didn't want an apology. He already knew she felt bad for her words and actions towards him and didn't hold it against her. He had already forgiven her.

Tigress must've understood as well. After a pause to fully take in what he meant, she spoke, "Thank you, Po. Hopefully, we can get to the kitchen before Monkey gets there. I believe he mentioned wanting one of his almond cookies during practice today."

"Oh no, we've gotta go!" Po cried out and the sound of stomping ran past Crane's door. Hearing an amused hum from Tigress, he also heard her run down the hall.

Crane was stunned. He had known Tigress since they were teenagers and had seen her continue to grow a hard outer shell around herself. She may let the Furious Five in the most, but she still would guard herself whenever something too personal for her liking came up. With anyone else, she kept them from getting too close - as if to protect herself from getting hurt. Yet, within such a short amount of time, Po had been able to cause a small crack to form. Maybe Po being the Dragon Warrior wasn't just good for the valley, but may also be good for Tigress as well. Who knows if they would've been this close if Po hadn't fallen out of the sky that day.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Crane stretched his legs and put his brushes, ink, and papers away. He decided to find Monkey and distract him long enough for Po and Tigress to eat some soup and leave the kitchen. That way, Monkey wouldn't find his cookies gone and the culprit there at the same time. It's the least he could do for them since he did listen in on them. He hoped that this new friendship of there's continued to grow.

He just didn't realize just how close they would become.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Po and Tigress' relationship from the perspective of the people their close to. So this will include the rest of the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and from Po's dads. I hope you enjoyed Crane's view from the start!


End file.
